LEGO Ultimate Spiderman - The Videogame
LEGO Ultimate Spiderman - The Videogame follows the Disney TV Show. Chapters: 'Season 1:' 'Chapter 1 - Great Power' Act 1 - Prologue Plot - 'J. Jonah Jameson talks about the negativity on Spider-Man on a tv-screen as Spider-Man gets irritated about him, he shoots his web at the screen and slings away. As Spider-Man slings through the city talking about himself and need to get a cake for his Uncle Ben's one year memorial. Spider-Man then saves a car that is going to crash into a building capturing it with his web. Spider-Man inspects the car with money and the Trapster comes out of the car. '''Playable - '''Spiderman,Police Chief '''Boss/es - '''Trapster (3 Hearts) '''Objective -' Shot webs at Trapster and then dodge hes bombs. '''End - '''As the bomb explodes glue comes out of it and glues Spider-Man on a building. Spider-Man struggles to get free from it, Trapster aims at him but Spider-Man shoots a web on the opening as Trapster shoots, the gun explodes and gets himself glued. '''Act 2 - Ultimate Spiderman Plot - 'Spider-Man wonders why his spider sense isn't working, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier flies above him and Nick Fury appears behind Spider-Man. While Spidey joking accuses him for sneaking up on hard-working heroes, Fury points to the collateral damage that Spider-Man caused with the fight against Trapster. Fury tells him that Captain America could have done a better job and he shouldn't be clumsy like Iron Man first started but eventually learned. Fury proposes to Spider-Man that he can teach him that. Spider-Man isn't interested and tries to leave as Fury reveals his identity. Spider-Man tells his backstory that he had normal life, but changed when he got bitten by a radio-active spider and got new powers and the night when his uncle died and decided to be more responsible with Fury telling Ben's quote "With great power, comes with great responsiblity". Fury offers him to make him the ultimate Spider-Man, the latter wondering how ultimate is it. As example when the Trapster is running away, Fury takes out his plasma gun and shoots above him as the bullet hits a pole and falls down on Trapster's head and tells him that ultimate. Fury gives him a new web shooter, Spider-Man chides about it, but still keeps it. Fury tells him that under his training that he can become like Captain America and Iron Man. Spider-Man rejects the offer and leaves the scene. '''Playable - '''Spiderman ('Peter Parker),Nick Fury,Mary Jane Watson,Harry Osborn Boss/es - '''Wizard,Klaw and Thundra (Each 3 Hearts) '''Objective - '''Get to the School (Nick Fury is in this part that you have someone Co-Op till you start Act 2)' and then you will start With Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson.Firstget to the Cafeteria and then Defeat the Frightfull Four. '''End - '''As Wizard gets thrown out from the cafeteria, Flash approaches Spider-Man and he tells him that he should hide in the locker and needs to wait for his signal. They come in the hallway while Spider-Man hides in the ventilation shaft and as they hear the police they run away. Peter runs back to the cafeteria where Harry's hurt on the floor, Peter feels responsible about this and Norman takes Harry to the hospital, Peter walks through the hallway where Flash is still waiting for Spider-Man. JJ informs the people about the vigilante Spider-Man "leading" the attack on the school, as Peter comes to home he greets his aunt. Aunt May is glad that he was okay, but Peter is worrying about Harry, he thinks back when he visited Harry in the hospital. Norman asks Peter if Spider-Man goes to the same school, which Peter made a joke about and awkwardly denies it. May reminds Peter of the cake, but he forgot and saddens about his uncle's death. Peter then thinks through to become more responsible and decides that he wants to go work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Spider-Man gets out and tries to reach the Helicarrier but failed, he replaces his old web shooters with the new one he received earlier and sucessfully reaches the aircraft, he gets ambushed by automatic security guns that appears as he tries to dodge them, Fury then shuts them off. Spider-Man takes his mask and off and tells that he is ready for duty. Fury warns him that it's going to be tough, which lets Peter breaks the fourth wall and says to be continued. 'Chapter 2 - Great Responsibility' '''Act 1 - Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D' Plot - '''In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Spider-Man is training against robot soldiers while Nick Fury and his soon to be teammates (White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man and Nova ),of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training program, are watching him via screen, they are discussing about the potentiality of him. When Spider-Man destroys all his robotic enemies, Nick Fury starts the "Parachute test" and drops him out of the Hellicarrier. Peter changes his web fluid into a parachute and lands safely. Norman speaks with Doctor Octopus on the phone telling him to capture Spider-Man and let his "agents" do it. Peter visits Harry at the hospital and leaves him homework. Mary Jane is glueing posters in the walls asking Spider-Man for an interview, saying that "He could be anybody", which startles Peter. '''Playable - '''Spiderman,Nick Fury,Curt Connors,Nova,White Tiger,Iron Fist,Power Man '''Vehicles - '''Spider-Cycle '''Boss/es - '''None '''Objective - '''Get to Curt's Lab,Find the Spider-Cycle and then you must complete the Spider-Cycle Run.While Spiderman is on the Spider-Cycle you mus play with Nova,White Tiger,Iron Fist and Power Man in a area and then the cutscene will play when they save Spiderman. '''End - '''When he's about to crash against a gasoline truck, his new teammates save him and after that they introduce themselves as Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger and Nova Creep.After learning they are also part of S.H.I.E.L.D, he discusses with Agent Coulson at the HQ about he didn't want to be in a team. While leaving, Fury approaches Spider-Man. In their conversation, Fury mentions that if Spider Man gives his teammates a fair chance, they can be the future Avengers but Spider Man tells Fury that he doesn't want to take responsibility for them and gives the web shooter back and leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Act 2 - Round 2 Plot - 'While at a rooftop thinking about what he has done, Peter is attacked by the Frightful Four and is easily subdued. As soon as Wizard mentions a client, Spider-Man attacks him.having faked his unconsciousness. Power Man, White Tiger, Nova and Iron Fist show up and help Spider-Man fight against the three villains. '''Playable - '''Spiderman,Nova,White Tiger,Iron Fist,Power Man '''Boss/es - '''Wizard,Klaw and Thundra (Each 3 Hearts) '''Objective - '''Defeat the 3 Villains '''End - 'J. Jonah Jameson makes a false report about Spider-Man and his team making them criminals. Norman Osborn is displeased about Octopus, he tells Osborn he won't fail the second time. Back at the Hellicarrier, Spider-Man gets the web shooter back and re-accepts Fury's offer, with the condition of still being a solo hero most of his time. At Midtown High, Thompson is about to put Peter in a locker, until Power Man, in civilian clothes, shows up and locks Thompson instead. He reveals Peter that now he and the other heroes will be attending to Midtown along him. They introduce their real names as Luke Cage(Power Man), Sam Alexander(Nova), Ava Ayala (White Tiger) and Danny Rand (Iron Fist).When Peter asks for a transference to the principal, he finds himself with Agent Coulson, the new principal. After realizing this situation is not that bad, Peter accepts his new classmates. '''Chapter 3 - Doomed Act 1 - 'Latveria' Plot - '''At Midtown school, Peter introduces the groups of his school/classmates in the cafeteria until he reaches his table where Sam is sitting alongside Mary Jane and Harry. Peter gets frustrated at Sam for sitting at his table with the latter showing his mashed potato sculpture of Coulson's head. Peter brings Sam to the hallways and the two are getting on fuse with each other. They are intervened by Coulson and are sent to detention. At detention, Peter is worried if his aunt finds out he is sent to detention. Peter notices that the three other members are in detention as well and realizes it's a trick to get the team together in one room. The team were transported, while changing into their repective hero costumes, to the Helicarrier where they get in contact with Fury and tells them to train. Several robots appear in the room, Spider-Man and Nova have a match of who destroys ten machines the fastest, as the match concludes in a draw. Fury is furious about them ignoring his mission which was to get past the room without destroying anything and makes them clean up the mess. After they finish the work, Spider-Man tells them his list of villains he defeated in one year, which gives White Tiger the idea to capture one of the most wanted list of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nova decides that they should go after number one which is Doctor Doom. Nova went to the jet aircraft, where the others chases after him. The team is gathered in the jet and try to convince Nova of not going, as the jet suddenly activates. they arrive in Latveria, where they are targeted with missiles, when Nova destorys them all, they are ambushed by Doombots '''Playable - '''Spiderman,Nova,White Tiger,Iron Fist,Power Man '''Boss/es - '''Fake Doctor Doom (8 Hearts) '''Objective - '''First Defeat 8 Doombots then Defeat the Fake Doctor Doom '''End - '''Spider-Man takes a webbed Doom to his jet, while the others follow him. '''Act 2 - Doom on the Hellicarier Plot - '''When they arrive to the helicarrier, Doom is revealed to be a Doombot, which holds another 5 mini-robots. '''Playable - '''Spiderman,Nova,White Tiger,Iron Fist,Power Man,Nick Fury '''Boss/es - '''Fake Doctor Doom (8 Hearts) 'Objective - '''Defeat Fake Doctor Doom,Then save the Hellicarier Reactor Core. '''End - '''When Fury's scolding them, they all accept the responsibility as a team, Fury then left them with a smile. When they are celebrating, Doom interrupts in a screen, informing them he just had studied them, for the next time they dare to face him, which scares them all. Nova gets irritated by this and decides to after Doctor Doom again, the team then tries to hold Nova off, fearing to get another punishment again. 'Chapter 4 - Venom Act 1 - Late for School Plot - 'Spider-Man is being chased by an robot with tentacle arms with his spider-cyclein the underground subway. He evades the blow of the unknown object. Spider-Man got captured by the robot and tries gather a blood sample from him. Spider-Man distracts the thing with his new modified web-shooters to electrify it, along with himself. After it got distracted, the robot got destroyed by an upcoming train. The civillians nearby mocks Spider-Man as his butt showcased itself to them after the robot torned the piece off. Spider-Man leaves the station to go to school, as he went there the robot lets out a small robot, which holds a blood sample of Spider-Man. Peter tries to get on time to school, as he arrives at the front door it shuts itself. Harry shows himself and helps Peter to get through the window. '''Playable - '''Spiderman ('Peter Parker),Harry Osborn Boss/es - 'None '''Objective - '''Solve some puzzles. '''End - ' the team approaches and drags Peter to the cafetaria.Otto Octavius is researching the blood sample of Spider-Man, by taking out the deadliest aspects of Spider-Man's DNA he creates a living organism. Octavius promises to Norman Osborn that he can create an army of soldiers in a few months, Norman rejects it and wants something by tonight. At the cafetaria Peter is being laughed at by his teammates, Peter gets annoyed that they are always with him and wants some times to be with Harry. Sam makes a snarky remark about Harry, as Harry hears he frustrates about it and leaves them. Peter chases after Harry, but the latter shuts him down. MJ arrives and cheers Peter up. '''Act 2 - Party Disaster Plot - 'In Harry's home, Harry complains to his father that Peter has ditched him as Norman is distracted by the Spider-Man news and leaves the home and lets thousand dollars behind for Harry. Peter and his teammates arrives in the appartement of Harry and much to his surprise reveals to be a party. Norman arrives in the facility of Octopus that is destroyed by the symbiote Venom, Octopus deduces that Venom escaped the facility to venture to Spider-Man. At the party Peter talks with MJ about Harry's change of plans, Harry appears next to them complaining about Peter and his new friends. As the party goers cheer on Harry, Peter Parker spider-sense tingles and goes to the bathroom. He meets Flash there, before Flash gives Peter a swirlie, the Venom symbiote comes out. The symbiote attaches to Flash and tries to get a hold of Peter, while the latter evades it. '''Playable - '''Spiderman ('Peter Parker),Nova'(Sam Alexander'),White Tiger(Aya Ayala),Iron Fist(Daniel Rand),Power Man(Nick Cage),Mary Jane Watson Boss/es - 'Flash (Venom) (2 Hearts),Nova (Venom)(2 Hearts),Power Man (Venom)(2 Hearts),Iron Fist (Venom)(2 Hearts),Venom '''Objective - '''Defeat Flash Venom and then the other Venoms. '''End - '''Spider-Man then activates the electricity enchancement on his web shooters and electrifies Venom. Harry asks where Peter, which Spider-Man replies that he is safe. Norman arrives at the rooftop, he frustrates that they destroyed Venom. Norman hugs Harry that he didn't got hurt and shows gratitute to Spider-Man.ž Norman arrives in Octavius's facility and demands a new improved Venom. His employee dryly promises it by making it his "life's work". In Harry's appartement, Harry is cleaining his living room, Peter arrives and the both of them make up with each other. Peter tells about his friends and that they are alright, while Harry finds a piece of the symbiote and puts it in a bottle, showing it is alive. 'Chapter 5 - Flight of the Iron Spider Act 1 - Stark Tower Plot - 'J. Jonah Jameson is complaining and whining about Spider-Man on the Daily communications. Spider-Man is being chased by the Living Laser, who shreds his costume and destroys the screen. The team (Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist andWhite Tiger) comes and reminds of the files about Living Laser. Living Laser grows large and is decipitated by an unknown blast. Iron Man arrives, which made Spider-Man excited. Tony is bragging at Nick Fury, who is getting annoyed. Spider-Man tells his team about Tony's past. Spider-Man interrupts the conversation and tells them they can track the photon pattern. Tony chides Spider-Man's torned costume and offers guidance.Fury tells Tony not to involve him with anything, Tony then leaves the scene and asks Spider-Man to come visit Stark Industries on Saturday. '''Playable - '''Spiderman,Tony Stark '''Boss/es -' 'Objective - ' 'End - ' 'Act 2 - ' 'Plot - ' 'Playable - ' 'Boss/es -' 'Objective - ' 'End - ' Characters: '''More Characters will be added Playable Characters: $ - DLC # - Big Figs Unplayable Characters: